Anthem of Our Dying Day
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: As their final hours tick down, Team 7 learns their biggest lesson yet during the final batlle of Leaf and Sound. Friends are pitted against one another and all around people are dying. Such is the sorrow of war.


Anthem of Our Dying Day

By: Sweet Bliss

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… too bad.

Summary: As their final hours tick down, Team 7 learns their biggest lesson in friendship. 'It all comes down to this,' the blonde said, despite the pain surging throughout his body. Obsidian orbs stared back at his ex-best friend emotionless and replied, monotonously, 'So it seems that way.'

**A/N: So it's another little deal I wrote while I'm swamped with writer's block. Kind of saddening for me to write this, it's a Team 7 centered piece on their last day. There really isn't any pairings and there is a ton of character death. First attempt to make an angst/action story. No flaming. Enjoy!**

* * *

The drizzle of rain mixed with sweat and blood dripped down from the boy's face. Frail hands let go of the now dull kunai, worn out from the constant slashing and cutting during the battle. "Kakashi-sensei?" came from his mouth, hands shaking violently. The masked man named Kakashi cracked open his eye to look at his used-to-be student. "Na… ruto," came the white haired man's raspy voice. Naruto quickly hushed him saying, "Don't speak, sensei. The medical nin will arrive shortly." Beneath his mask, the Jonin smiled. Raising his pale right hand, against Naruto's desperate attempts and pleas, he used his index finger to lower the piece of blue cloth covering his face. Electric blue eyes glossed with tears stared down at the small, sad smile belonging to his perverted friend. Naruto shook, tears falling freely blending in with the cries of the heavens, as his teacher coughed up blood. "H-hang on, sensei. P-please hold on a little longer," croaked the immature teen. The desperate cries of help didn't work as Kakashi shook his head and his breaths grew ragged and his eyelids slowly shut over the visible eye. The blonde shook the lifeless body and repeated over and over, "You're not dead, you're just fooling around."

* * *

"Really, Sakura-chan, I'll pay you back!" Naruto pleaded, clasping his hands together begging. The green eyed ninja giggled and kept walking, saying, "But you never do, Naruto! So, what makes you- Naruto?" Electric blue eyes moved from the stone he was staring at intently to her soft emerald eyes. She walked over to her teammate and reassured, "Kakashi-sensei, is in a better place now." The blonde nodded and turned to face her. He smiled sadly and whispered back, "I just wish that I could've done something to save him." Looking at a crack in the ground, he clenched his fists, blaming himself for not protecting his former teacher better. 'Damn sound ninjas,' he thought, remembering the way that one had held back, most likely a rookie, while the others showed no mercy. Naruto really didn't see him, they were gone too fast for him to even catch a slightest glimpse of him. It didn't matter though, when he saw the ninja, Naruto was going to kill him. "C'mon, Naruto, Tsunade-sama wants to speak with us!" Tugging her friend, they walked off, despite Naruto's stomach and it's protests.

* * *

Once there, they were surprised to see the whole place surrounded by Leaf ninja of all ranks. Sakura walked to the front where they met up with Ino and her team. "What's going on?" the pink haired kunoichi asked. Her ex-best friend shrugged and replied, "We were just told to come here." Sakura was about to turn and ask another shinobi but everyone was silenced by the Godaime herself. Naruto squinted and saw someone else beside her. Sunagakure's Kazekage, Gaara. Confused, Naruto wondered what was going on.

All ninja sat quietly, hanging on to every word, as Tsunade and Gaara quickly explained their predicament. Naruto furrowed his brows when he heard war with Sound. This would be his chance to kill those damn pests who'd ganged up on Kakashi. His excitement soon died down along with hope, when they were all told that Sound was already battling with the defenses of both Leaf and Sand. That everyone was to get ready because tomorrow some people would be pulled from their homes and into a heated battle. Frowning, Naruto looked at his fellow shinobi. Sakura was biting her lip a worried expression plastered across her peach face. Turning to him slowly, she whispered the words he expected yet somehow dreaded, "This means we'll see Sasuke."

* * *

Yamanaka Ino tucked the loose hair behind her ear in frustration. The rain only made it worse by making the pale yellow strands of hair stick to her face. "Shikamaru," Ino mentally cursed herself by the way she sounded. He turned to her, eyes closed as droplets of water fell onto his face, "Hmm?" Ino bit her lip and put a cheery smile on her face despite the dread and fear that was bubbling inside her. "Be careful." The boy returned her smile and embraced her, their larger teammate, Choji, stood patiently waiting for Shikamaru underneath his blue umbrella. "I promise to come back safe." Ino sniffed and let go, watching her two teammates go. She felt useless right then, she really wanted to be with her friends but knew she was needed elsewhere. "Goodbye, Choji! Bye, Shikamaru!" Both boys turned and waved, Choji giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

Ten-Ten fixed her brown hair into the buns, frustration plastered across her face. Neji stood beside her along with the man clad in green spandex known as Rock Lee. Gai stood in front of them, talking to them in a very serious manner. Neji, hands stuffed in his pockets, smiled slightly. "We'll be fine, Gai-sensei." The older version of Lee smiled brightly at his students and patted each on the head. Rock Lee's eyes welled with tears as he hugged his role model, the thick eye browed teen reassured, "We'll be back, Gai-sensei, I promise you." The older ninja smiled and silently prayed for his students. 'They've all grown into fine young shin obi. I just wish I could fight alongside them,' Gai thought, sniffing, watching the three Leaf ninja walk away._

* * *

_

Battlefield

* * *

Naruto panted, dropping the worn out kunai. It's blade clinked softly, amidst the chaos, against the rocky road. His opponent, a sound ninja, fell to the ground. Electric blue eyes scanned the area, his bruised body aching with every step. He cringed when he saw the tattered and gory corpses. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Rock Lee fall to the ground, body on fire. He ran over to his fallen friend. "Lee, wake up man!" Hyuuga Neji who was nearby finished off the ninja he was fighting and ran to his teammate. "Lee, you baka. Don't die on us! The medic nin are on their way!" Neji yelled at the teen. The pearl eyed boy then lifted the burnt Lee and rushed him to safety. "Hmph. Useless, pathetic, unworthy." The blonde glanced up to see cold, dark eyes staring straight at him. The stranger opened his mouth once more, "Caring for someone is what makes you weak. Your not worth my time… Naruto."

* * *

"Neji, I'm so sorry. We did all we could. The burns were incurable," Shizune said softly, wiping her forehead. This was the hardest part of her job. Neji nodded, pearl eyes distant as he thanked her and walked away back onto the field. He avoided the attacks and advances of the enemy. Something graced his arm and he felt the red liquid trickle down my arm. He was about to kick the ninja but when he looked the man had already fallen. The brunette kunoichi he'd grown up with flicked the blood off her cheek only to put it back down in pain. "Ten-Ten-" he was cut off by the girl. "I'm fine, Neji. Don't worry," the girl said grabbing her right arm. Neji was about to continue but someone a few yards away yelled at him, "Neji! Ten-Ten! Move out of the way!" The two ninja dodged the shuriken and kunai, receiving cuts and scratches in the process.

* * *

Kiba stood back to back to his male teammate, Shino. There were too many of them and they couldn't take all of them on. Two against fifteen… not the best odds ever. "Byukugan!" The two boy's head snapped into the direction of the voice. There stood there very shy and timid female companion. "I thought you might want some help," Hinata said smiling at the two. Both boys nodded and did their hand seals, the three members of Team 8 working together and kicking ass.

* * *

"You… you bastard!" Naruto screamed, the Kyuubi raging inside of him. "How could you be so heartless? Assuming you ever had a heart." The dark haired ninja smirked, standing in front of the furious blonde. Naruto rushed forward to kick the teen, but barely missed him. "Dammit," the blue eyed teen cursed. He was hit from behind by Sasuke's kunai. "You were always a pathetic excuse for a ninja, Naruto," Sasuke hissed into Naruto's right ear. Removing the blade, Sasuke watched as Naruto fell to the ground.

"Y'know, I always thought that even people liked you had hearts and deserved to live. Now, after hearing and seeing you for the first time in years, I really don't think you deserve life…" Sasuke's eyes hardened and he growled, "Shut up." Receiving a kick to the gut, the blond haired man winced in pain but managed to get to his knees and continue, "You don't deserve kindness or trust." Once he was kicked in the stomach. "I said shut up!" The raven haired Sound ninja replied harshly. Tears of pain formed as Naruto tried his best to smile, standing up shakily, continuing his speech, "Nor did you ever deserve love and friendship. But now I see that…" Sasuke didn't say anything but kept his eyes focused on the beaten boy. "It all comes down to this," the blonde said, despite the pain surging throughout his body. Obsidian orbs stared back at his ex-best friend emotionless and replied, monotonously, "So it seems that way." The dark haired teen's eyes went from coal to crimson in a matter of seconds. Naruto smiled sadly and quickly did hand seals, unleashing the Rasengan, while his ex-best friend's hand was enveloped in a bright blue color.

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear and quickly healed the injured ninja. When she was done, Tsunade motioned for her. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" her innocent jade eyes locked on with the older woman's. "Sakura, I need you to search for any of the wounded out on the battlefield," the Godaime ordered, trying to remain calm. Sakura nodded and bowed before turning to leave.

Haruno Sakura looked at all the disfigured and flaming corpses on the ground. Everybody was dying it seemed. Sound, Leaf, Sand… everyone. The emerald eyed girl turned away from one of the bodies that had their eyes open before she vomited. She walked further, squinting in the smoke for anyone who needed help. Stopping dead in her tracks she spotted the one thing she was afraid of. Sasuke and Naruto going head-to-head. Naruto was barely mobile, stumbling and clutching his stomach. Then Sasuke, standing there so calmly, hand glowing blue. He was going to use the Chidori. "Stop!" she screamed, causing the two of them to turn to her, their attacks fading slowly. "S-s-sakura," the blonde boy sputtered out, blood trailing down from his mouth. The red liquid covered his whole body, and with closer observations she noted that the corner of Sasuke's lips were bleeding. The pink haired kunoichi ran faster to see them before they killed each other. Before she got there, though, Naruto fainted from blood loss. The girl managed to catch the boy before his head met contact with the ground. "He's out cold right now," she murmured to herself, ignoring the Sound ninja behind her, busily wrapping and healing Naruto. Placing her bag underneath Naruto's head, she turned to the boy she had once loved completely. "You've… changed," Sakura said, crossing her arms over chest. The dark haired boy shrugged, and replied nonchalantly, "I guess. It really doesn't matter though, does it?" Disappointedly, Sakura nodded. Sasuke walked closer to her, the medical nin noticing that he was a head taller than her. Shakily, she pulled out a kunai in her holster. Amused by this, Sasuke smirked and lowered his face so he was eye-level with his ex-teammate. "I still think you're annoying." Sakura backed up a bit, the answer he gave her really wasn't the one that she'd expected, but then again when it came to him, she never got what she expected.

Somewhere along the way, her kunai had slipped from her sweaty palm and clinked on the ground, a small noise amidst the turmoil and suffering. And she mentally cursed him for still being so very sexy, but cursed herself more for not bringing more weapons. She wasn't really needed on the battlefield, there were plenty of shinobi out there already, so she really hadn't a use for so many items to fight with. Straightening up, her once-upon-a-time crush removed his smirk and replaced it with a frown. Afraid of what he would do next, Sakura spaced themselves out a little bit more. "Ugh." Snapping her head in the direction of the groan, Sakura sat down on her knees to take a better look at the blue eyed fox-boy. "I'm okay, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, standing up slowly, with the support of Sakura. "Are you sure, Naruto?" Hesitantly, Sakura let go of him, only to catch him when he staggered. "Just let me rest." Nodding, the pink haired shinobi set him down on the hard ground, both forgetting the dark-haired enemy watching them closely.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Choji!" the light haired girl called out into the thick haze. She was scared, her arms bruised and cut, blood running down her pale skin. "Ino?" The girl squinted to see her dark haired teammate, carrying something-or rather someone-behind him. "Shikamaru, are you okay?" Ino asked, checking his figure for any serious injuries. "I'm okay… but Choji," Shikamaru gently placed the motionless body on the ground. Ino dropped to her knees, tears spilling out of her cerulean eyes. "No, no, no… It wasn't supposed to end up like this," she cried softly, hands covering her eyes. She was supposed to be strong, but she felt like a fool crying in front of Shikamaru.

Slowly, and hesitantly, the dark haired teen lowered beside Ino and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Ino," he said, feeling the small, salty drops of water leaking from his dark colored orbs. He let go after a minute, standing up as if nothing happened and he said, "We're safe here for now, but we need to get to the base soon." Nodding, the pale blond lifted her dead teammates body up with the help of Shikamaru.

* * *

"Sakura, look out!" Naruto screamed, struggling to get up and push his pink haired friend out of the way. Snapping her head into the direction of the challenger her eyes widened in shock, bracing herself for impact. But nothing came. Instead, there stood Uchiha Sasuke, kunai blade stuck deep into his skin. With a few shuriken, thanks to Naruto, the ninja who'd attacked hit the hard ground with a thud. "Sasuke!" Sakura said, catching the staggering boy. Naruto dropped to the ground beside them, breathing heavily. "Sasuke?" she called his name once more, finally getting him to open his eyes. They were back to their gray-black color. She gripped her hand tight on the blade's handle, ready to yank, when his amazingly soft ones covered hers. "I'm s-sorry," he coked out, blood running down from is mouth and onto his cheek. Sakura shook her head, eyes glossing over, "No, it's okay," Sakura said, resting the dark haired boy's head on her lap. "Tell me again, Sakura, how did we- you, me, Naruto, and Kakashi- begin," Sasuke said, eyelid slowly dropping over his almost lifeless eyes. Smiling down at her ex-teammate she began…

* * *

The soft pink and white petals of the cherry blossom trees scattered across the Village Hidden in Leaves. A lone shinobi stood there silently, staring at the tombstones on the field. Uzumaki Naruto glanced at the fallen shinobi's names. _'Hatake Kakashi, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Akimichi Choji, Sarutobi Asuma,'_ he thought running his fingers along each of the smooth, gray surfaces. The list continued on in his head until he spotted a familiar lady standing in front of a grave that lay away from all the others. She had fought so hard with Tsunade to get his body back here, and finally the old hag agreed. Uchiha Sasuke had died in Sakura's arms that day. Naruto remembered perfectly. The kunai had barely missed his heart, cutting in deep. Sasuke's hands were clasped over Sakura's shaking ones. Shaking his head, the blonde man walked to the pink haired kunoichi. "Are you going to be okay, Sakura?" he asked, giving her left shoulder a gentle squeeze. The girl nodded, tears slipping down her porcelain face. "Yeah go on ahead. I'll be okay." Naruto nodded and turned on his heel, taking one last look at his comrade.

Sakura bent down in front of the grave, and smiled as the tears continued to fall. She placed her fingers on the cool surface and brushed them across his name. She placed a bouquet of cherry blossoms and white roses in front of the tombstone. The wind blew once more and petals whipped passed her and she prayed for all the fallen ninja, friends or foes.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Well, as I said, not too happy with it. But I am free of writer's block. Read and review please. Be good, be safe and all that jazz. Love ya!


End file.
